Vann
Vann is a Black Prince, the last of his "clan" with the ability to Summon creatures to aid him known as Eidolons. He is also a member of the New Templars. History Beginnings Vann was born (November 11) to Xavier and Lumia Kendell, two members of the El'Ai Tribe. His father, Xavier, was a highly respected Black King with people believing he would become the next head of the tribe. His mother was a White Queen, and both of them had gone on their Pilgrimage together several years before. Xavier was born into one of the three Summoner families, and his talents were admired by all. Though, this did not make him egotistical, it inspired him to continue helping those he considered extended family for as long as he could. By Vann was three years old he was introduced to The Boys, two wolf-familiars who would become his first Eidolons. Around the same time his father went off on a second pilgrimage, deciding it was time to encounter new Eidolons. Vann was left in the trust of his mother and they lived together for two years happilly with the El'Ai. Loss Two years had passed. Vann was now five years old and had begun his training in becoming a Black Prince. His tutors expected much from him, especially with his parents being who they were. Vann had already managed to learn the fire elemental magic. This normally did not occur until the age of seven. One night Vann was awoken by his mother. She did not say what was going on, only that he needed to take cover. She took Vann and hid him down into the cellar, warning him not to come out until morning. Hours passed, Vann stayed down in the cellar with The Boys. They kept him company, but couldn't completely rid him of his anxiety. What had happened? Was it still occuring? Well behaved, Vann managed to stay down there until morning. Vann clambered out of the cellar, greeted by a bright light. The sun. He winced, covering his eyes waiting for them to adjust to the light... And when it did, tears filled them. Everythig was gone. Signs of explosions, burning, destruction all over. Almost all of his house was gone, and nobody was in sight. What had happened...? Vann wouldn't find the truth behind this situation for a few more years. Pilgrimage Vann shortly left his old home, having nothing else he could do there and being the last of his tribe there was only one option. Begin his Pilgrimage. It may not have been much, but he'd live on for his family and tribe. He made his way towards what remained of the Elders' home. Inside there was an angelic statue. It was tradition that you'd seek blessing from the Angel and it would grant you one wish before beginning your journey. Vann's wish? To be with his father. If there were any survivors, he'd definitely be one of them. Vann placed his hand upon the statue's foot, resting his forehead against her leg and prayed to journey with his father. Then there was a light. A bright flash almost blinding the boy before fading almost as quickly as it had appeared. Vann was no longer at the remains of his village. He found himself in a forested area of a new land. At least, it was new to him. He looked around, lost and worried. His father wasn't here. Why had the Angel brought him here? What was he to do next? The tears began to flow as he crouched down, one arm hugging his knees whilst the other would cover his face. "You there, boy!" A female. She sounded to be around the same age as the elders.. Though, her accent was very different to any she had heard. "Are you alright my boy?" The woman hurried over to him as fast as she could and crouched down to place a hand upon his shoulder. "Why are you out here all alone?" "I don't know.." He replied, through the crying. "My.. Where are your parents?" "I don't know.." again. "Nobody is here with you?" "I don't know..." It was obvious she'd get no helpful information, so she helped him up and took him back with her to her home. Her name? Marge. She ran a small orphanage and, although she had little money, she was happy to have a new member to her small family. Altogether, including Vann now, there were five of them. Marge, Vann, two boys - Keith and Ellis, and one girl - Anna. Vann stayed with them for a short while, but felt his pilgrimage was important so, after leaving a very long and formal thank-you note, made his way on. He learned he was in a place called Leadville, Colorado. In America. All these names he'd never heard before. Maybe that's what pilgrimages were all about, though. New sights, new lands, and along the journey - new abilities. Millenium City It wasn't long after Vann turned twelve. He found his way to Detroit. Well, if it had not been totalled so many years before. Millenium City, home to superheroes and above-averagers alike. It was here that Vann would collect some of his strongest Eidolons, meet some of his closest friends (Dante, Max, and Keira to name a few), and also discover that he wasn't alone in being a survivor of the El'Ai. Appearance A few months after Vann had decided to make Millenium his home, he was asked to help Max and a few others to help protect the transport of a gem said to strengthen dark magic. Maybe it was fate, maybe coincidence, but there was an attack upon the transport. The gem was taken and its' power was drained by someone Vann never expected to see again; His father. Since Xavier's reappearance to Vann he has made attacks frequently. He is not a nemesis who seeks to rule the world, destroy cities, or even make it big. That said, his true intentions are unknown. All that is known to Vann is that Xavier, who once was like Vann with mix-element abilities and summoning skills, had become a shadow master (A sub-group of Black King that deals solely in the dark "element") and only summoned demonic looking creatures. What happened between the time Xavier left the village and now? Vann still doesn't know, but things are slowly being revealed.. To Be Continued In Depth The El'Ai The El'Ai Tribe was a small, yet respected tribe of magic users. Within the tribe there are two main types of Mage, seperated by gender. Firstly, the Black Prince M - user of mostly offensive-type magics. Each male who takes their Pilgrimage as a Black Prince has one specialisation element. It is a requirement for, to become recognised as a Black King (comparable to going from a rookie to master in terms of level), all males to learn one skill in each of the followign attributes: Fire, Ice, Electricity, Earth, Air, and then master several styles of their specialised element. (In Example, a Fire specialising Black Prince must learn one skill of all elements - but all other than fire will become unusable when they select their specialty - and then master several powerful fire abilities.) Secondly comes the White Princess F - User of support and healing magics. It may appear sexist for the women to be the helpers while the men do their roles as "leaders," but it has always been that way in the tribe, and nobody ever truly had a problem with it. As with the Princes, the Princess can become recognised as a White Queen when she masters her specialisation (Healing, Protection, and Enhancing are the three attributes for a White Princess) and proves herself worthy. It is easier for a White Princess to gain her "upgrade" than a Black Prince. Both must go on Pilgrimages, but males tend to have much more... Active encounters while learning their skills. Magic Abilities Vann has access to various elements of magic, and the capability of many more which he has not yet unlocked within himself. Fire Bern Vann has the ability to conjure a constant stream of flame, directing it at the enemy. Ice Shard Using the vapors within the air Vann can create a large shard of ice and fire it in his chosen direction. Electricity Shryke Air Earth Darkness Light "None Elemental" Creation Destruction Eidolons Three families within the El'Ai Tribe had the ability to summon creatures to aid them in battle known as Eidolons. They can be either male or female, but their pilgrimages take much different routes. Males must learn all elements as prior, plus Dark, Light, and a non-elemental ability. Along with this they must form pacts with at least five Eidolons of Class6 or higher. Females must master several abilities spread over the three specializations and also form pacts with five or more Class5 Eidolons. It is expected that these members of the El'Ai Tribe will be the next generation of leaders. Eidolon Classes There are seven classes of Eidolon. Class1: Easilly pactable, aren't terribly strong. More like a familiar. Most Summoners start their pilgrimages with one or more of these. Class2: Of more use than Class1, but not particularly spectacular. Class3-Class4: Though there are minor differences, Eidolons in this range tend to have more special abilities. Class5: Very powerful, though normally attributed to assisting rather than attacking. Tend to require quests/tests before forming pacts. Class6: Strong Eidolons with powerful attacks. Tend to outlast most other classes while being able to take out many foes in one go. Normally has to have their pactor prove themselves via quest or battle. Class7: The Ultimate Eidolons. Strong, unwavering, unimaginable abilities. Able to wipe out armies in one sweep. Very hard to form pacts with, normally requiring some form of test unlike that of any other. Known Eidolons "The Boys" Owner: Vann Class: 1 Two Wolves, Fenrir and Ron, who have spent most of their life with Vann. They are good with their senses and excellent trackers. Their fighting skills are average, but will have trouble when mobbed. These are Vann's closest friends, as they stood by his side from the age of three onwards. Pegmay Owner: Vann Class: 1? A small, pink, somewhat deformed "mutant" Eidolon. It has no known powers of its' own but seems to show the ability to mimic other peoples' abilities. Tic' Owner: Vann Class: 2 A small, four-armed, Titan-like Eidolon. Handy for short-length battles, packing a decent punch. Shie Owner: Vann Class: 3 A beautiful angelic female who seems to hold great importance to Vann. Deals in holy offensive and healing magic. Do'el Owner: Vann Class: 4 A large stone soldier, reminiscant of Anubis. Deals hard hitting damage, but not quite Class6 material. "Wiffle" Owner: Vann Class: 5 Wiffle is one of the only Eidolons Vann can't directly communicate with. It understands him, and others, but it can't speak in any form. Thus Vann game him the nickname of "Wiffle" as he was unable to give his own. Wiffle is a healer-type Eidolon. Not strong in fighting at all, and in fact probably would lose in a battle very easilly. That said, his healing abilities are good, and is also able to revive fallen comrades. Dojingo Owner: The highest bidder (Currently Vann) Class: 6 Threshold: Breaker Bein Dojingo, the wolf spirit and mercenary for hire. His background is a mystery but, unlike most other Eidolons, he has the ability to converse properly amongst people. Some speculate he was a mercenary for hire even before his transformation to becoming an Eidolon. That, again, is just a speculation. He is very knowledgable on special abilities known as Thresholds, both in theory and practice. How he came across this information is still unknown - even to Vann. Dojingo uses his claws hands to fight, mainly. Aside from when he uses his Threshold, Bein, in which an explosion of indogo flames occurs around him. Wreckless Owner: Vann Class: 6 Gaeamat Owner: Vann Class: 7 Threshold: Overdrive Resonance > Terra Flare Gaeamat, one of the most powerful Eidolons known. It appears to be a combination of nature and science, a half earth/half technology draconic beast. It has extreme flight speeds, combined with near impenetratable defenses and superior ranged attacks such as (Dubbed by Vann) its' Flare breath-blast. These come in very handy during long fights or against tough opponents. An interesting note regarding Gaeamat is the fact that it grows as it fights, becoming stronger and stronger until it reaches (what Vann assumes to be) its' full size upon which it unleashes its' powerful Terra Flare attack. - More soon - Leave your Comments! ((IC feedback! :D)) Vann's a great kid! I've never seen him do anything wrong, he has a good heart. It's really sad everything that's happened to him..but even with that, he stays strong. Most people would have broken, I probably would have. As young as he is, it should be really interesting to watch how he grows up, I hope I can always be there for him. Keep fighting Kiddo! - Eternal Reverie Vann's my little bro. I don't even know why I took to him so much, but I gotta say he's an amazing kid.. even though he's older than me... I have his back, that's for sure, any kid tries to steal his lunch money will get bent in half" *grins* - Blitzkrieg ''Vann... is quite literally the last of a dying breed. Through troubles, turmoil, and trial, he manages to keep a positive outlook and a chipper attitude somehow. Though things may happen to him no child should have to endure, the only time I've seen him the least bit worried is when he's concerned for a friend. That being said, I don't know what the Hell a Dojingo is, but so long as he's watching out for Vann, I think the kid'll be just fine. Yeah. That's right. Nothing about the big dragon thing. - Smokin' Mirrors Category:Character Category:Human Category:Teen Category:Hero Category:Character Category:Human Category:Teen Category:Hero